


The Wooing

by Missy



Category: Psych
Genre: Courtship, First Dates, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despereaux asks Henry for permission to court Shawn.  Shawn is delighted.  Henry is flustered, to say the least...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wooing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SevlinRipley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/gifts).



> Written as a treat for m_m rares in '14!

“I don’t believe this is happening,” Henry Spencer grumbled, rubbing his brow in dismay. “Would you get out of my begonias?”

“Sorry!” Came a cheerful British voice. With all of the catlike reflexes imbued to a part-time pretend catburgler, Pierre Despereaux stood in the bright light reflecting down from the Spencer’s porch. “It’s been awhile since I’ve met with such domesticity.”

“Right – so let me get this straight. You’re asking me permission to date my son.” Henry repeated the suggestion slowly, as if the words were a pernicious popcorn hull caught between his teeth. 

“Of course! I am a courtly gentleman, Mister Spencer. My father was the twentieth earl of Northcumberland when I was a child. There are certain rules and protocols attached to romance. I assure you that I’d treat Shawn with similar respect.”

Henry shot his child a look of combined confusion and impressed emotion. “Shawn, is this guy for real?”

“I don’t know! I think I’m kind of going into shock. Gus! Is Despereaux trying to ask my dad permission to take me out or am I having the soap opera dream again?!” He grabbed his friend’s shoulders. “PLEASE DON’T BE EVIL TWIN GUS.”

“You better not be trying to tear my jacket up,” Gus hissed, pushing Shawn away. “Despereaux! Now’s your chance! Hit him with a love sonnet.”

“I would, Guster, but I’m afraid I left my poetry at the hotel.” He shrugged, then pulled back the left breast of his coat. While Shawn gaped at him, Despereaux pulled out a rose and tossed it toward him

Shawn gasped and held out his hand for the florid treat. “Look, Gus,” he crowed. “It smells like Brooks Brothers and Funyuns.” 

“So all I have to do to get Shawn off my hands for the night,” said Henry, “is let him go out with you for dinner.”

“Do so and I guarantee you won’t see him until morn.” 

Henry slapped Shawn on the shoulder, shoving him toward the front stairs. “He’s all yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses characters from **Psych** , all of whom are the property of the **USA Network**. No money was gained from the writing of this fanfiction and all are used under the strictures of of the Berne Convention.


End file.
